One-Armed She Devil
by SakuraStar12
Summary: Kenpachi and Kukaku meet and sparks fly. They make an awesome couple so that's why I made this one-shot hope you all enjoy and please review rated M for language


**Sakurastar12: Hey everyone I worte this one-shot cause I believe Kenpachi and Kukaku would make an awesome couple and there are not enough stories of them. Hope you enjoy my version of them.**

 **Disclaimer:I do not own Bleach but I did enjoy watching it.**

 **One-Armed She Devil**

Kukaku is reclining on her pillows drinking sake when her idiot of a little brother Ganji shows up all excited. Good thing she's in a good mood.

"Sis guess who I found in the market place?" Ganji said all excited. When Kukaku just glared at him, he pulls an orange haired boy in black shinigami robes through the door way.

"I found Ichigo, he came to visit" Ganji exclaimed excited.

"Hey Kukaku how've been?" Ichigo asked, truth be told Kukaku scares him.

"Not bad. What about you? You still keeping up with your training?" Kukaku asked before taking a drink of her sake.

"I've been good and of course i'm still training, that's why i'm here to be honest with you I was hoping you could teach me something new while I visited the seiritei" Ichigo repied nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Before kukaku could give an answer, her doors were kicked off their hinges where one hit Ichigo and the other hit Ganji. Through the now doorless doorway walked in a tall, spiky haired eye patch wearing man in a captain haori and carring a pink haired little girl on his left shoulder.

"Let's fight Ichigo" the large man said with a sadistic grin on his face. Ichigo, with the door now off him, cringed away fromm the man. Before Ichigo could reply with a "hell no" a dark aura filled the room.

"How dare ye brake my doors ya son of a bitch" Kukaku seethed standing up to her full height.

'Oh shit' Ichigo and a now up right Ganji thought pushing their backs against the far wall away from the pissed Kukaku. Yachiru sensing a fight jumped down and went to stand by Ichigo or Ichi as she calls him.

Kukaki flash stepped and attacked Kenpachi who was able to block in time. Never one to turn down a fight Kenpachi gladly fought back.

(Not good with fights scenes yet so time skip to them outside)

They were both outside now with sadistic grins on their faces showing they are enjoying their fight.

"Not bad for a one-armed woman" Kenpachi said grinning.

"Not bad for a dead man." With that Kukaku used flash step to get under Kenpachi, took out his legs and when he landed on his back in surprise, she straddled his chest putting her blade to his throat. She leaned in close until their lips were an inch apart.

"This has been the best fight i've evver had" she said before closing the distance between them and kissing him. Shocked Kenpachi could do nothing but lay there as still as a board. As soon as it started, it stopped. Kukaku sat up and grinned down at him.

"We should do this again some time" and with that she flash stepped back inside leaving a still shocked Kenpachi on the ground.

Before Kenpachi could react to what just happened he heard yelling coming from inside the house. Kenpachi entered the house to see Kukaku glaring at Yoruichi, the blacked haired woman whom Captain 2 squid leader Soifon admires so much.

"Please calm down Kukaku I didn't know it would end up like that" Yoruichi said trying to calm Kukaku, but failing horribly.

"You bitch" and with that Kukaku attacked Yoruichi who disappeared outside with Kukaku hot on her tail.

"What just happened?" Ichigo asked confused turning to Ganji for answers.

"Well lady Yoruichi set my sister up on a blind date twon days ago and by blind date I mean the man was here waiting for her without her knowledge, but thats not the worst of it. The guy made the mistake of saying that if they were going to go on a date that she had to dress more lady like. She punched him in the face breaking his jaw telling him 'how's this for lady like.' He called her a fucking bitch which lead her to shove a small firecracker down his pants, which in turns means he is never having kids."

'Ouch' Ichigo thought.

'Hahaha' Kenpachi thought grinning.

Yachiru stopped listening ages ago.

"But thats not what has sis all upset. The guy ended up braking sis' special, hard to come by sake jar filled with sake. She blames Yoruichi since she set her up on the blind date." Ganji said finishing explaining. By this time Kukaku and Yoruichi came back inside neither looking beat up, but both tense.

"Now you have til the end of the week to get me a new bottle of my sake, understood?"

"Yes I understand and again i'm sorry I didn't know any of that would happen" Yoruichi replied feeling bad, but she also finds it funny. Kukaku saw how many people were in her house and glared no longer in a good mood.

"I'm going t oa bar everyone better be gone by the time I get back or else" Kukaku warned before flash stepping away in a foul mood.

Ichigo snuck away while Kukaku was talking, he really doesn't want to fight Kenpachi. Ganji left to go hang with his friends. Yoruichi left to start looking for kukaku's sake and Kenpachi left with Yachiru to head home confused about his feelings for the one-armed woman.

When Kenpachi made it back to the seireitei, or soul society, he was confronted by squad 13th Captain Jushiro Ukitake.

"Please tell the rumor that you broke into Lady Kukaku Shiba's house is not true?" Jushiro asked nervously hoping that the rumor was indeed a lie.

Kenpachi just walked away uninterested. Yoruichi came up behind Jushiro and put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry Jushiro everything is fine" Yoruichi said comforting.

"But Lady Yoruichi we just recently got the trust and friendship of Lady Kukaku back, an i'd hate to lose it again" Jushiro said worried.

"Do not worry Kukaku enjoyed her fight with Captain Zaraki" Yoruichi repied smiling.

"I'm glad to hear this good news" he said smiling back.

"Now I have to get going, Kukaku is mad at me so I have to make amends. Good-bye Jushiro."

"Good-bye Lady Yoruichi."

At the 11th squad barracks, Kenpachi is having a drink with third seat Ikkaku and fifth seat Yumichika. Yachiru was out bugging the new members of squad eleven.

"So did you find Ichigo?" Ikkaku asked taking a drink.

"Yea but I ended up fighting a one-armed woman instead, she wasn't bad either" Kenpachi replied taking a drink himself.

"One-armed woman? I wonder if its the rumored one-armed she devil" Ikkaku wondered aloud.

"You mean that vile woman who goes to bars and beats up men twice her size?" Yumichika asked disgusted that a woman could act like such a beast.

"Yea and I heard that she once destroyed a bar in Zaraki while beating up five male customers twice her size without getting a scratch on her her" Ikkaku said getting excited about the violence and making him want to fight, but he kept drinking. "Man i'd love to fight a woman like that."

Kenpachi sat there listening to them talk, all the while like Kukaku Shiba more and more by the minute. He also has yet to forget that kiss that she gave him and the scary thing is he wants another , but longer, kiss. He decided to let his mind go as he drank himself stupid.

The next day

Kenpachi not only is hungover but he still can't get the kiss out of his head.

"Fuck this" Kenpachi growled heading towards the gate.

Kukaku was reclining on her pillows, smoking her pipe, enjoying the peace and quiet when her doors were kicked in by on annoyed looking Kenpachi Zaraki.

"You better have a good reason for breaking down my door or i'm goin kick yer ass" She said ticked at her new doors being destroyed. Kenpachi walked up to Kukaku, grabbed her by her shoulders, pulled her to his height off her feet and kissed her. Kukaku was shocked to say the least but didn't take long before responding with just as much heat and sexual frustration as he was giving her.

"Wow thats a very good reason" Kukaku said, after coming up for air, with a grin.

"Tch" was his reply before kissing her again. The soul society will never be the same now that these two just became one.

 **Hope you enjoyed my one-shot and please review. :)**


End file.
